Solinari's son
by Gatemage
Summary: Daniel Jackson, a young man from Earth is taken to Krynn, where he begins to remember a life there, a life as the son of the god of good magic. crossover with Stargate SG1
1. Chapter 1

"Darryl, Darryl," the old man's voice came to the young man. "Darryl, come home," he pleaded. The young man reached out his hand to take the old man's hand, opened his mouth to answer the old man. The light grew brighter and—

The alarm went off. Daniel Jackson rolled over and turned the alarm off. He stood up and went to take a shower, thinking about the dream he had. He'd been having the same dream for a week now. Each time there was an old man who called for "Darryl," whom ever he might be, to come home.

Daniel wondered what the dream meant. He had been told once that dreams teach. Yet he still had no idea what this dream could mean. Daniel put the dream out of mind and headed out to work. It was to be a normal day, nothing out of the ordinary, but something went wrong.

That day, Daniel Jackson received a fatal amount of radiation poisoning on a planet called Kelowna.

In a short time, Daniel was confronted by a woman called Oma. In the end, Daniel followed Oma to another stage of life.


	2. Home coming

Daniel had thought that Oma was familiar, but another name had been nagging at him. A name that was attached to the image of Oma. Suddenly, after walking through the Stargate that led him to another stage of life, he remembered that name. "Mishakal!" he exclaimed, memories of things he never knew flooding into his mind. She turned to him. Looked on him with her knowing eyes. Daniel felt power flow off of her in waves, he felt humbled. Daniel knew suddenly that she was a goddess. Daniel couldn't help but fall to his knees before her.

"Darryl," she said, with a smile, "you needn't kneel to me, you belong to my son, Solinari. Paladine and Solinari are waiting for you, go well, son," she indicated the light on the horizon. Daniel stood up and headed towards the light. He was not sure who Solinari or Paladine were, but he still headed towards the light.

"Darryl," the old man said. He was dressed in mouse gray robes and a shapeless hat of the same color. "We have been waiting for you to come home, welcome home Darryl," Daniel bowed his head to the old man. This was the old man who had come to him in his dreams. Beside the old man was a younger man, bathed in silver light. He was strong and he had white hair, but he was not old in the least. The younger figure wore white robes, and looking down, Daniel saw he wore the same.

"Darryl," the younger one said, "welcome back to Krynn," suddenly, Daniel was confronted with more memories. He remembered talking to these two men before. The older one who had been in his dreams was Paladine, the great god of good. The younger one was Solinari, the god of good magic. Another memory pushed its way to the surface of Daniel's mind. A memory of his family. Not the family he had seen killed on Earth, but a family that he had loved and grown up with. He looked back at the gods before him and saw his father. Solinari smiled at his son and spoke. "Welcome back, my son,"


	3. return to Krynn

Daniel was being overwhelmed by memories of his other life, the life he led on Krynn. He saw Solinari extend his hand towards Daniel. Daniel took his father's hand, and the fog of memories parted. He saw before him the world of Krynn and the breath caught in his throat. The world he saw before him was beautiful. He saw the different continents before him and realized that he knew the names for each of them. The one that he felt a familiarity with was one he knew as Ansalon.

Solinari smiled down on his son and pointed to Ansalon, "That is where you belong, my son," Daniel looked up at the god, "I will send you to the Tower of High Sorcery at Wayreth. There you will be safe from the war that wreaks havoc on the rest of Krynn, my son. I cannot lose you again my son," Solinari grew sorrowful. "Stay at Wayreth until you can remember your past, Darryl. Then you can go forth and aid the people of Krynn. Being my son does not keep you from dieing, so, stay with Par-Salian at the tower, my son," Solinari looked distant. "Be safe, Darryl," he said.

Suddenly, Daniel found himself in a large garden. "Who are you, brother?" asked a young man in red robes, Daniel looked at him and smiled.

"I am Dan—" he started to say the name he had know all his life on Earth, but realized that he was not Daniel anymore. "I am Darryl Godson," he said, pulling his last name from his new memories. The young red robe started. He was talking to the mage who had been missing for thirty years, Solinari's son.

"M-m-master Darryl," the red robe bowed to Soliari's son.

"Stop that," he said out of habit, "What's your name?" he asked the red robe, sighing, he had to still act the same as he had on missions in order to get the young man to relax.

"I-I-I'm-m-m Felios, sir," the young man said.

"Well, Felios, how old are you?" he asked kindly. He felt a kinship with this red robe.

"I'm 27, sir," Felios said.

"Stop the 'sir'ing, Felios, I might be the son of Solinari, but I've been living as a human for a lifetime. Treat me like you would someone you grew up with. I actually don't know how old I am," Darryl admitted to Felios, "I was about thirty on — where I've been when no one knew where I was," he finished lamely. "Come on, Felios, I was told to go talk to Par-Salian. I have no idea where to find him!" Darryl laughed.

"I know where he is, Darryl," Felios said with a smile. He had thought that the son of a god would be far more imposing, but Darryl seemed to be a normal human, even as a mage, Darryl was a kind soul, Felios reflected. He began to see Darryl like an older brother.

"Good!" Darryl said, "Let's go see him! Ummm, Felios, who is Par-Salian?" he asked.

"He's the leader of the conclave, Brother Darryl," Felios said in hushed tones. "I'll take you to see him now," he said some strange words and Darryl found himself in a large room with several large chairs in the center of the room. There was a man on one of the chairs.

"Welcome back to Krynn, brother Darryl Godson," Par-Salian said from is spot on the chair.


End file.
